Naughty and Nice
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sue and Nancy are trying to put Diana in the nice list before Christmas. No flames and bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Nancy, Sue and the rest of their friends are getting out of school for winter break. They can't wait for Christmas as a matter of fact. They won't come back to school until the New Year arrives of course. Diana was upset when she was in the naughty list every year and she didn't get any presents. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will leave school before Christmas break.

"We are a few minutes away before Christmas break, Nancy" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Nancy. "I can't to get Christmas presents"

"Same here, Nancy" said Sue. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Nancy. "We better get to class now before the bell rings"

"Okay, Nancy" said Sue.

They went to class and took their seats.

"Class, I hope that you'll have a good Christmas break" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will, Mrs. Jean" said Sue. "Diana was stuck in the naughty list"

"How come?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"She has been stuck in the naughty list every year" said Nancy.

"And she didn't any presents at all" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "She has bullied every student at the hallway"

"And the principal took her to detention" said Nancy.

"It's true, Nancy" said Mrs. Jean. "I won't be seeing you until the New Year arrives"

"Okay, ma'am" said Nancy.

They heard the bell ring and the students began leaving school.

"Have a wonderful Christmas break, students" said Mrs. Jean. "See you in a few weeks"

"Christmas break is here now, girls" said Sue. "Except for Diana who is in the naughty list"

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "Santa didn't give me any presents"

"Probably because you bullied me before" said Sue.

"We better put you in the nice list before Christmas" said Nancy.

"I hope so, Nancy" said Sue. "I don't want Diana to be in the naughty list"

"Me either, Sue" said Nancy. "We are walking back home since it's snowed last night"

The girls are now walking home from school. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Homeless People

Diana is getting ready to help the homeless people at the homeless shelter. She is upset that she doesn't have any Christmas presents as a matter of fact. She will try to do good to take care of the homeless people. Her mom will be dropping her off in the shelter. Let's hope that Diana will take care of the homeless people.

"Diana, time to get up" said Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, mom" said Diana.

She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. After that, she puts on her regular clothes and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with her family.

"Diana, we have a job for you today" said Mrs. Evans.

"Sure, mom" said Diana. "What is it?"

"We are going to you to the homeless shelter so you can help the homeless people" said Mrs. Evans.

"I have never gone to the homeless shelter, mom" said Diana.

"I know you haven't, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you will like that place.

"All right, mom" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her mom got in the car and left home. At the homeless shelter, Mrs. Evans drops her daughter off.

"Make sure that you take care of the homeless people, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom drives back home and Diana went inside the shelter.

"Hello, miss" said the manager. "Are you here to take care of the homeless people?"

"Yes, sir" said Diana. "I have a lot of stuff to do with them"

"That's great, ma'am" said the manager. "Follow me"

They went to the room with full of homeless people.

"Take care of them, ma'am" said the manager.

"Excuse me, young lady, I want a blanket since I am cold" said the homeless man.

"Okay, sir" said Diana.

She gave the blanket to him.

"I need a pillow, miss" said the homeless woman.

"Here you go, ma'am" said Diana.

She is doing good at taking care of the homeless people. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Christmas Party Plan

Sue, Nancy and their friends are planning for the Christmas party. They will have a good Christmas party as a matter of fact. Diana is still at the homeless shelter helping the homeless people of course. Christmas is about a few days away and everyone were invited to the party. Let's hope that Sue and Nancy will plan for the Christmas party.

"Christmas is about few days away" said Sue.

"It sure is, Sue" said Nancy. "We are planning to have a Christmas party"

"Yes, Nancy" said Sue. "In fact, our moms will help us"

"That is true, Sue" said Nancy. "They are good at setting up the party"

"Where is the Christmas party going to be at?" Sue asked.

"At my house, Sue" said Nancy. "Our sisters are invited for the party"

"And so is everyone else" said Sue. "Sorry that Diana wasn't invited"

"She is helping the homeless people in the shelter" said Nancy. "My mom will help"

"So is mine, Nancy" said Sue.

At Nancy's house, Sue and Nancy went inside and sees their mom chatting.

"Hi, mom" said Nancy. "I am back from school"

"How was your day?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"It was good, mom" said Nancy. "Are you planning for the Christmas party here?"

"Yes, honey" said Mrs. Porter. "Linda and I are going the party up and we have some desserts including Christmas cookies"

"Brenda, can you help me putting the Christmas banner on top?" Principal Rodriguez asked.

"I'll be right there, Linda" said Mrs. Porter. "Girls, why don't you go to Nancy's room"

"We sure will, Mrs. Porter" said Sue.

In Nancy, they saw their little sisters came in.

"Hi, girls, how was preschool?" Nancy asked.

"It was good, sis" said Bridget. "We are getting ready to have a Christmas party"

"I know that, Bridget" said Nancy.

"Sis, where's Diana?" Margaret asked.

"She is at the homeless shelter, Margaret" said Sue. "She helps with the homeless people"

"I have her sister with me" said Margaret.

"Hi, Sue" said Jean.

"Hi, Jean" said Sue.

The girls planned to have a Christmas party. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Diana in the Nice List

Diana has been working hard at the homeless shelter. She has been taking care of a lot of homeless people as a matter of fact. She will be removing from the naughty list as she didn't get any presents every year. She will be in the nice list after taking care of the homeless people. Let's hope that Diana will be on the nice list.

"Di, you are doing good at taking care of the homeless people" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "There is a Christmas party at Nancy's house"

"I know that, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "In fact, you came to the party"

"Okay, mom" said Diana. "Sorry that I didn't get to invited"

"It's okay, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We can still go there so we can see your friends"

"Thanks, mom" said Diana.

"Come on, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "We don't want to be late for the party"

"That is true, mom" said Diana. "Thank you for having me, sir"

"You're welcome, Di" said a homeless man.

They went to the car and left the homeless shelter. At Nancy's house, Diana and her mom arrives there and got off the car.

"Here we are, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I will behave at the party, mom" said Diana.

"That's nice of you, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

They went inside Nancy's house and saw everyone attend the party.

"Diana, I am glad you can make it" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana.

"Karen, I knew that you can make it" said Mrs. Porter.

"Thanks, Brenda" said Mrs. Evans. "Did the girls set it up for the Christmas party?"

"They sure did" said Mrs. Porter.

"Mrs. Porter, these Christmas looks delicious" said Diana.

"Di, call me Brenda Porter" said Mrs. Porter.

"Okay, Brenda" said Diana.

"Di, look at the nice list" said Sue.

She gave it to Diana and she saw that her name is in there.

"I'm in the nice list" said Diana exciting.

"You are off in the naughty list" said Nancy.

The girls are hugging at Nancy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Christmas Eve

Today is Christmas Eve and Diana will get presents as well as her friends. She will keep an eye on a bad boy as a matter of fact. Bad kids can be in the naughty list of course. Diana was happy that she got out of the naughty list. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will get Christmas presents.

"Di, we are glad that you got out of the naughty list" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Diana. "I don't want to be in the naughty list again"

"Me either, Di" said Nancy. "In fact, the naughty list is a bad list"

"It sure is, Nancy" said Diana. "We better keep an eye on bad kids"

"How come, Di?" Sue asked.

"Because they can be in the naughty list" said Diana.

"We will keep an eye on them, Di" said Sue.

"Thank you, girls" said Diana.

They are looking at the window for a bad kid.

"I don't see one, Di" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said Diana.

Behind them, they saw a bad boy bullied at them.

"Girls, you are not getting presents" said the bad boy.

"Leave us alone" said Diana. "You are going to be in the naughty list"

"Why?" The bad boy asked.

"Because you are bullying at us" said Diana.

"I am going to tell your mom for bullying at us" said Nancy.

She called his mom and she took that bad boy away.

"Is he gone now, Di?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Diana. "I see Santa Claus coming over here"

They saw him coming inside the house and talks to the girls.

"Hi, girls" said Santa.

"Hi, Santa" said the girls.

"Are you three in the nice list?" Santa asked.

"We sure are, Santa" said Sue. "That bad boy was bullied at us"

"He is in the naughty list" said Santa. "I will go to your houses when you three are asleep"

"Okay, Santa" said Diana. "I am going to bed"

"Good night, Di" said Sue.

The girls went back home and went to bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are waking up and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit their toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Diana and her friends will open their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. The girls were on the nice list and Diana got out of the nice list. This will be the last chapter of this story.

"Good morning, mom" said Nancy.

"Good morning, girls" said Mrs. Porter. "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks, mom" said Nancy. "Did Santa come to our house?"

"He sure did, honey" said Mrs. Porter. "In fact, he puts some under the Christmas tree"

"Great, mom" said Nancy. "Can we open our presents?"

"You sure can, honey" said Mrs. Porter.

They went to the living room and began opening their Christmas presents.

"A new tablet" said Nancy.

"That is a nice present, Nancy" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Nancy. "What did you get?"

"A new CD player" said Diana. "I can listen to music with it"

"Great present, girls" said Sue.

"I wonder what you get for Christmas, Sue" said Diana.

"A new gaming console" said Sue. "We can play some video games at my house"

"You don't have to set it up right now, Sue" said Diana.

"All right, Di" said Sue. "That is a nice Christmas present"

"We can listen to CD players at my house when I set it up" said Diana.

"I won't let my siblings to use my tablet" said Nancy.

"How come, Nancy?" Diana asked.

"Because I will set up the password and my little sister won't know it" said Nancy.

"I can see that now" said Diana. "Ma'am, this is the best Christmas present"

"I'm glad you like them, girls" said Mrs. Porter. "I have 3 more presents for you"

They opened them and they got a journal book.

"Great, a journal" said Nancy. "I do like it, mom"

"Same here" said Diana.

"Did you get something in your stocking?" Sue asked.

"A new cell phone" said Nancy. "I can talk with you two"

The girls like their Christmas presents. I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas. The end.


End file.
